Cyber World
The Cyber World (電脳世界) is the main stage of Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart with its beta version appearing later in Magical Girl Raising Project: Episodes Φ and Magical Girl Raising Project: Episodes Δ. It is a virtual world created by Keek. General Information The Cyber World was Keek's own version of Magical Girl Raising Project. It was originally created under the guise to find and train the Ideal Magical Girl. Keek's ultimate goal, however, was to punish those who had survived Cranberry's tests, under the belief that surviving Cranberry's test meant that those Magical Girls were willing to betray the ideal of a pure and innocent Magical Girl. The main objective for players within the game was to defeat an enemy known as the "Demon King" with a reward of 10 billion yen. Participants of the Magical Girl Raising Project were set to remain in the Cyber World for 3 in-game days, although time is altered to be shorter within the Cyber World. After the 3-day time period, all Magical Girls are released back into the real world for another 3-day time period, referred to as the "logout period". Prior to this logout period, a mandatory event will trigger, in which all living Magical Girls are automatically teleported to the Wasteland Area. The events vary depending on Keek's choosing, ranging from competing in a race to win a magical item to playing rock-paper-scissors to receive a large sum of magical candies, the in-game currency. As events are chosen at Keek's discretion, rewards and objectives can also be changed to even fatalities. This time-period cycle will continue until the Magical Girls complete the final objective of defeating the Demon King. Originally, it was stated by Fal that any injuries sustained in the Cyber World would not affect the real world, unaware of Keek's true motives. This was later changed after the first fatality, in which Keek revealed to Fal that if Magical Girls were to die in the game, they would also die in real life from a heart attack. Beta Changes Prior to the events in Restart, Uluru, Sorami Nakano and Premium Sachiko accidentally stepped into Keek's game and were able to play the beta version of the game. Upon their return, the trio gave feedback to Keek and she was able to make adjustment to her game before release. The changes were as follows: *A map has been added. *The great dragon was originally a final boss but was moved to become a mid-boss. *The great dragon's arena was expanded and the weapons used to fight it were improved. *The difficulty in the mountain area was tone down. *Originally, the mountain area had multiple puzzles but Keek removed all except one. *The game was was easier to grind without having the need to backtrack. *Every area had a medieval theme, however, Keek removed all of them with the exception of its respective shops. *Overall, the game was nerfed and became easier unlike before where it was difficult and punishing. Tutorial Upon entering the Cyber World, Magical Girls had to complete a small section of a tutorial in order to progress within the game. The objectives included: #'Defeat 5 monsters' Players must defeat 5 skeletons. Upon defeating them, 1 magical candy will be earned for each skeleton destroyed, making a total of 5 candies. #'Travel to the nearest town' Players must then travel to the nearest town located in the wasteland area. Locations Each team starts off at the wasteland area during which, they have to clear an area-specified quest in order to unlock the next area. The area requirements are shared with all teams and if one team unlocks the next area, all teams get access to it, however, those teams that didn't manage to complete the area quest may still be able to do so. Wasteland Area The wasteland area is a large, flat expanse of land with many abandoned, poor-crafted buildings. A town is located towards the middle of the area, described as an open space with a mermaid statue fountain in its plaza.Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart (Part 1), Chapter 1, Page 21. At the end of the wasteland area lies an ancient wooden gate sitting between two steep peaks. The gate acts as a checkpoint that, when entered, teleports the Magical Girls to the grassland area.Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart (Part 1), Chapter 2, Page 18. Grassland Area The grassland area is an open field of entirely green grass with a cooler climate and appearance. Similar to the wasteland area, a town is located in the middle of the area with abandoned buildings. The town is described to contain posters with information about the Cyber World, giving more hints of life. According to Nonako Miyokata, there was an absence of furniture in all buildings.Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart (Part 1), Chapter 2, Page 26. Mountain Area The mountain area is a rocky terrain within steep mountains, home to many different goblins. A run-down shack is the only building within the area, containing a book labeled "Ancient Text". An application called the Translator Buddy has to be purchased from the shop in order to read the contents written in the book, giving players clues on how to progress to the next area.Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart (Part 1), Chapter 3, Page 28. Pools of lava can also be found within the mountain area, containing hidden keys to other puzzles normally inaccessible to players. City Area The city area is a futuristic urbanized city with a cyberpunk aesthetic. Wires and cables surround the entire city. The area is narrow and closed off, making progression slower and harder to navigate. Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart (Part 1), Chapter 4, Page 14. Subterranean Area One of the bigger areas, the subterranean area is a large, yet narrow cave system. One of the pathways contains an invisible barrier that requires a player to wear a certain type of glasses in order to view the barrier. However, anyone can pass through as long as they are aware of the location. Behind the barrier lies a hidden passageway leading to the Dragon Cave.Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart (Part 1), Chapter 5, Page 31. *'The Underground - Hidden Passage' According to Nokko, the cave is artificially carved with the walls, ceiling, and floor all parallel. In contrast to the previous rocky terrain, the passage is entirely smooth and evened out. The hidden passage leads to a stairway.Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart (Part 1), Chapter 5, Page 32. *'The Underground - Stairway' The stairway is found at the end of the hidden passage, leading to the Dragon Cave. The stairs lead downwards in a tight spiral, illuminated by torches scattered across the walls of the stairway. The bottom leads into a pathway to the Dragon Cave.Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart (Part 1), Chapter 5, Page 32. *'The Underground - Dragon Cave' The dragon cave is a large opening of space within the cave system leading to a circular, central platform. The mid-boss, the Great Dragon, is the only enemy found within the area. Around the platform is a red circle, indicating the range of the Great Dragon's flames. The dragon cannot leave its platform or the cave.Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart (Part 1), Chapter 5, Page 33. *'The Underground - Lake' Upon climbing up the rope to the shore, a massive underground lake could be seen with bodies of water surrounding the area. The lake is about half a diameter with the ceiling being over 30 feet and was bristled with stalactites, however, the lake is shorter than the caverns below. The lake is also said to be colder but it's filled with clear, refreshing air. Overall, the entire area was green while the lake was a faint blue. Towards the left was a solid rock wall while the right was a ledge that eventually leads to a staircase. Beyond the staircase lies a wooden door leading to the next area, the library.Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart (Part 2), Chapter 6, Page 10 - 11. Library Area The library area is a run-down, old, and shabby abandoned library. The library introduces several new mechanics to the Cyber World. The behavior of monsters in the library is notably programmed to become more aware and tactful, as well as being able to use unique skills such as shapeshifting or intangibility. A hidden exploit allows for players to sit on chairs, resetting the monsters' behavior and making them immune to any attacks. The Evil King's Castle The Evil King's Castle is the final location of the Cyber World and serves as the supposed location of the Demon King. It is described as a place made of marble. *'Room 1 - Hallway' The first section of the Evil King's Castle after passing the gate entrance is a wide hallway featuring sculptures, statues, and paintings placed at methodical intervals. The statues are described to resemble a bearded man with two horns and a beautiful woman with batlike wings. Scattered across the hallway is over a hundred hidden traps, releasing various attacks such as lightning, flying spears, flammable gas, magical spells, and explosions.Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart (Part 2), Chapter 8, Page 10 - 14. *'Room 2 - Balcony' Rather than a building or a stand, the shop of the Evil King's Castle is an urn placed in the middle of a balcony. The railing is decorated with similar patterns of devilish creatures.Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart (Part 2), Chapter 8, Page 15. *'Room 3 - Hallway 2' Prior to the throne room, another section includes various monsters serving as a checkpoint before the "final boss". Monsters featured in this area were a one-time enemy with no set respawn.Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart (Part 2), Chapter 8, Page 21. *'Room 4 - Throne Room' The final area of the Evil King's Castle is the throne room itself. It is completely undecorated with the exception of a single chair. The entire room is covered with pure white marble. Markings and text can be read on the backrest of the chair. Although the room is vacant, upon entering, players will unlock the Memory Restoration Device in the castle's shop. The intelligence and strength of monsters in previous areas will also increase as a difficulty scale.Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart (Part 2), Chapter 8, Page 19 - 20. Monsters Shops ''Notes: Items under "R"(Random) means it can be obtained through a mystery gacha which costs 100 candies.'' Click here for the list of items in Restart. Characters Participants Non - Participants Trivia *Uluru, Sorami Nakano, and Premium Sachiko took part in Keek's beta version of Magical Girl Raising Project unintentionally. The majority of the rules written above do not apply to them. Upon their return, they gave Keek feedback and suggestions which later changed certain parts of the game. *After hearing that Keek went rogue, the Magical Kingdom sent Snow White to deal with her. **Snow White was able to enter her cyberspace because she purposely let her in. *Although Snow White, Keek and Fal didn't participate in the game as they were spectators, they were all in her Cyber World nevertheless. *According to Keek, her magic that allows her to create cyberspace works similarly to Nemurin's magic, which allows her to enter the Dream World. **Both have absolute power and rules their respective worlds. **Both are untouchable and are able to pull other people into their world. References Navigation Category:Terminology Category:Locations Category:Arc 2